


take my whole life too

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson Lives, F/M, deserve happiness, post 5x12, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: Throwing my thoughts on top of the growing pile of post 5x12 episodes. These two deserve the world.





	take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Can’t Help Falling in Love With You” by Elvis Presley. In a different timeline Mack plays this off his phone at the Fitzsimmons wedding and Phil and Melinda dance (sway really) to it- she laughs at him as he sings badly to her. And nothing hurts. 
> 
> ... but that’s a story for a different time.

It’s hours since the celebration has ended, yet restlessness overcomes him. So he wanders the halls of the bunker, trying to ignore the ramifications of the day.

He’s not at all surprised when Melinda shows up next to him.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he muses.

Melinda turns her head and gives out the smallest huff of a chuckle. She takes a seat on the same bench from earlier, and he follows.

“I stayed with Elena until she fell asleep. Needed to clear my head.”

Phil nods. “How’s she doing?”

“Hurting more than she’ll let on. Thrilled for FitzSimmons.”

“It was a good day.”

This time, the laugh that escapes Melinda’s lips is loud and harsh. She rakes a hand through her hair. “Rift in time and space. Physical manifestation of fear..” She rests a hand against Phil’s thigh instead of finishing her thought. “... if this is a good day we may need to evaluate our priorities.”

“It ended with hope.” Phil drops his hand over hers. “We don’t get enough of that these days.”

Silence washes over them and it’s a bit left of comfortable. Confessions threaten to spill out and they both avoid eye contact.

After a few moments, its Phil who speaks. “I’m sorry.” His voice is low and hushed.

Melinda’s mouth forms into a thin line. She chooses her words carefully.

“If you didn’t want to tell the team, fine. I don’t agree, but that’s on you. But to not tell me?” She turns to him then, eyes piercing. “Phil, that’s..” Her voice falters as she trails off and she fights back tears.

His chest hurts and he knows it’s nothing to do with his condition. He forces down a lump in his throat. “I wasn’t strong enough to tell you. I’m not strong enough now to-“

He can’t finish the sentence. His eyes burn and he loses the battle, letting the sobs that have been threatening all day overcome him. His head falls into his hands.

Melinda is quick to set her arms around him- she rests her head against his back, her hands making soothing circles over his chest.

She presses soft kisses against his neck and it’s not long before her tears start to fall in earnest.

He loses track of time, tangled up in her, but eventually he regains control of himself and sits up. He’s sure his eyes match hers, red rimmed and puffy.

“We make quite the pair,” he sniffs, making a quick swipe across his face.

Her smile is the same one she offered him earlier. She’s radiant. “We always have.”

Melinda shifts closer. Her eyes are soft and she once again takes his hand in hers. “You have to know how much I love you, right?”

Phil gives a shake of his head and looks away. “Melinda, I-“

She cups his cheek and forces him to look back at her. “No, Phil. No more. Whether it’s days or it’s years, the only thing that would be a waste of time is not realizing what we both know is true.”

She’s looking at him like she’s never before and he’s afraid to open his mouth. If he does, words like forever will tumble out and that scares him in more ways than one. So he leans forward and presses his lips against hers.

In his twenty years of dreaming of this moment, he’s never expected it to play out like this. It’s somehow still perfect.

Her arms wind around his neck and she starts gently moving against him. He allows himself the slightest taste of the inside of her mouth. She tastes like salt and cheap alcohol and the rest of his life.

When they part, breathing quick and smiles mirrored on their faces, Melinda rises and extends a hand towards him.

“Stay with me tonight?” she asks.

He immediately feels the flush creeping up his neck. “This day- it took a lot out of me. I’m not- I’m not sure I’d be any good,” he admits sheepishly.

She laughs gently. “Sleeping, Phil. Just sleeping.”

He gazes at her, mouth slightly open. “Oh. Right.”

“But,” she continues, pulling him up next to her, “when- and I do mean when- this is all fixed?” Her mouth is now hot on his ear, breaths puffing against his neck. “We have some catching up to do.”

She bites down on his earlobe as her hands ghost down the front of him. “It wasn’t the gear that was super sexy,” she whispers.

Phil chokes back a groan as a warmth ignites low inside of him. He thinks it could be a hundred times stronger than anything the Rider could bring.

Melinda takes a step back and laces their fingers together. “Let’s go to bed.”

They both throw the same prayer up into the universe as they travel down the hallway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
